dattebayofandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of the Naruto series. He was a genin of Konohagakure and a member of Team 7, but later defected, becoming a missing-nin and a major antagonist of the series. He later became an affiliate of Akatsuki and is now considered an international criminal. Recently, however, he has joined the effort against Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan , alongside the Allied Shinobi Forces, placing him once again as a series protagonist. He is one of the last living members of the Uchiha Clan, as well as one of the only known shinobi to awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the "final" Susano'o. Sasuke is Naruto Uzumaki's main rival and serves as a foil to his character. Appearance Sasuke has been described as being very attractive by multiple females in the series, not least of which his classmates growing up. He is somewhat tall, with fair skin and onyx eyes. More prominently, he has chin-length black hair with blue tints, which he wears somewhat messy on the back of his head. When Sasuke was young he let his bangs hang above his eyes, but during Part I and the first half of Part II of the series he wore them in a style framing his cheeks. Since learning the truth about his brother Itachi, he has reverted to his original hair style. He débuted in Part I wearing a traditonal Uchiha clothes, consisting of a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers he wore until after the Chuunin Exams arc, and white shorts that extended to right above the knees. Sasuke also wore the standard blue Konoha forehead protector. In the final stage of the Chuunin Exams, he wore a black one-piece outfit reminiscent of his first and adorned with arm belts on his left arm and similar-looking bands on both legs. After recovering from the injuries of his fight with Itachi, Sasuke started wearing his first outfit again, without the arm bands or his forehead protector. He put the forehead protector back on until halfway through his fight against Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it fall off at the conclusion of the fight. Sasuke's entrance in Part II is marked by a taller and more muscular figure, as well as new outfit: a white long-sleeved shirt worn open at the torso and with a smaller Uchiha crest, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from the middle of his stomach to his knees, black arm guards covering his forearms and stretched up to his upper biceps, and a purple rope tied around his waist, in which he carries his sword. After the shirt was destroyed in his battle with Deidara, Sasuke changed to a similar dark gray sleevless shirt, and removed the armbands. He also started wearing bandages on his wrists, as well as on his forehead, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various ninja tools. The bandages were removed after his final battle with Itachi, during which he destroyed his shirt yet again. The shirt was replaced by a light gray short-sleeved one with a high collar and a zipper, similar in appearance to his shirt in Part I, making up his current outfit. This new outfit includes blue wrist warmers with the shuriken armbands underneath, and with it Sasuke has started wearing his bangs on his forehead, like he did as a youth. For a brief time, while adjusting to Itachi's eyes he had transplanted, he was seen wearing black Uchiha robes with a belt sash around his waist. Sasuke has also worn several cloaks during Part II, including a black one he started wearing with his second Part II outfit and continues to wear during extensive travel, and an Akatsuki cloak during his association with the organization. Noticeably, the Uchiha crest on the back of all of his outfits grew smaller over time until his defeat of his brother. It has been shown in several flashbacks that during his early childhood Sasuke wore an outfit similar to his main outfit in Part I, but with the shirt being black and long-sleeved, and the shorts black as well. He was also seen wearing an ANBU uniform while hunting a wild boar with Itachi. Transformations Like his rival Naruto, Sasuke has had several appearance changes due to certain powers and transformations. The most prominent of these is the Sharingan he inherited from his clan. Like all Uchiha, this doujutsu changes the color of his irides to bright red when activated, with one to three spinning tomoe around each pupil. When Sasuke activates his Mangekyou Sharingan, these tomoe spread and converge along the edge of the iris, taking the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. This pattern is apparently known as a . After acquiring his brother's eyes, a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyou tomoe is centered within Sasuke's own whenever he activates his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke can also manifest a giant, fearsome, ethereal warrior deity known as the Susano'o due to the doujutsu, but this doesn't change the physical appearance of Sasuke himself so much as shroud his figure in transparent chakra. Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven, given to him by Orochimaru during the Chuunin Exams in Part I, made a far more dramatic change in his appearance than the Sharingan when activated. The seal itself manifested as a three-tomoe design, known as a mitsudomoe, on his left shoulder, where Orochimaru bit Sasuke and transferred the Cursed Seal. Kakashi's application of the Evil Sealing Method permanently added a circular seal around the mitsudomoe design. When Sasuke activated State 1, the tomoe would spread across his entire body in a flame-like pattern, the amount increasing as Sasuke used more of the Cursed Seal's power. Sometimes violet chakra could also be seen flying wildly around his body. State 2 altered Sasuke's appearance entirely, turning his skin a dark gray with a black four-point star mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, his sclerae black, his irides yellow, and his lips blue. He also grows claw-like nails, his hair grows to waist-length, somewhat resembling Madara Uchiha's hair, and he is able to grow large webbed hand-shaped wings on his back. The seal was later removed during Sasuke's final battle with Itachi in Part II, along with access to its transformations, although the same tomoe design later resurfaced on Sasuke's Susano'o when [Juugo combined his Sage Transformation powers with it. Personality Describe the personality of Sasuke Uchiha here. Relationships Describe relationships as an aspect of Sasuke Uchiha's personality here. Abilties Describe the abilities of Sasuke Uchiha here. Background/History Describe the background/history of Sasuke Uchiha here. Role in Story Part I Team 7 Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is known as the Team 7 Arc, also known as the Introduction Arc. The Land of Waves Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is commonly known as the Land of Waves Arc. The Chuunin Exams Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is commonly known as the Chuunin Exams Arc. Sound and Sand Invasion Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is known as the Sound and Sand Invasion Arc, also known as the Invasion of the Leaf Arc. Search for Tsunade Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is known as the Search for Tsunade Arc. Sasuke Retrieval Mission Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is known as the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Part II Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in the story arc called the "Heaven and Earth Reconnaissance Mission", commonly known as the Sai and Sasuke Arc or Sasuke and Sai Arc. Itachi Pursuit Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in the story arc called the "Itachi Pursuit", commonly known as the Itachi Pursuit Arc or Hunt for Itachi Arc. Invasion of Pain Desribe Uzumaki Naruto's role in what is commonly known as the Invasion of Pain Arc. Five Kage Summit Desribe Sasuke Uchihas role in what is commonly known as the Five Kage Summit Arc. Shinobi World War Desribe Sasuke Uchiha's role in what is commonly known as the Shinobi World War Arc. Creation and Conception Describe the creation and conception of Sasuke Uchiha, as given by Masashi Kishimoto or his affiliates, here. Trivia List trivia regarding Sasuke Uchiha here. Quotes List quotes by Sasuke Uchiha here. References List all references cited in the page here. Category:Characters